


Types

by Veelez (Hyela)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Jackson centric, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 22:47:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyela/pseuds/Veelez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson might be everyone’s type, but he doesn’t have a type himself. If he had, he guess his type would be of the flattering, obsequious, considerate kind. So why would Danny, who is neither, attract him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Types

**Author's Note:**

  * For [homoeroticismforthewin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/homoeroticismforthewin/gifts).



> Danny/Jackson  
> Rated PG-13 for sexy thoughts  
> Alternative Canon. Set in S2

_Taste every fruit of every tree in the garden at least once._  
 _It is an insult to creation not to experience it fully._  
 _Temperance is wickedness._  
~Stephen Fry

  
It shouldn’t surprise him that Danny worries about him, but it does. Sure, Danny is his best friend, but in this day and age —and really, probably any day and age— the terms were used with excess and didn’t seem to hold any value. You could call anybody your best friend if, and when, you felt like it. There was no holy contract tying you to anyone: you just decided to apply the words to a person, an animal, or even to an object if you were that much of a loser.

  
It was not that Jackson had little esteem for Danny, far from it. It wasn’t that he distrusted him either. Only, he had seen others abandon their so-called ‘best friend’ for way less than what was going on in his life right now. Joining the wrong club, dating the wrong guy or girl, not being good enough in a sport team or academically... you named it. Besides, if he was honest with himself, Jackson had felt betrayed when his adoptive parents had told him that he was, well, adopted. He had not only been abandoned, but he had been lied to. Since then, he hadn’t feel as loving towards his adoptive parents. He was afraid that Danny, feeling that Jackson was hiding things from him, would feel offended and just leave him behind to deal with his own problems.

  
Somehow, it had not been the case. Danny was now calling him every night. He did not ask him questions anymore, knowing that he wouldn’t get any answers, but he was trying his best to put Jackson in a good mood and to reassure himself that he was about fine.

  
Jackson was touched. The word didn’t seem appropriate, something was lacking in it, but it was the closest thing to was he was actually feeling. With all of his abandonment issues —and Jackson wasn’t an idiot, he knew he had some of those— having a loyal, caring friend who worried more about his well-being than about the impact of his strange actions was like having a shield, an armour against the awfulness of everything else.

  
Jackson still didn’t know exactly what was happening within him; what was the nature of the changes he was going through. He wasn’t a werewolf, that was for sure. Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumb thought he was a giant lizard, and he could really have believed them (why not. Everything was so strange), but they also implied that he tried to kill Danny. Which was bullshit. Jackson would never do anything to Danny, beastly or not. What he was feeling for the guy was not superficial, it was rooted deep inside him. Jackson was absolutely sure that it overlapped in his unconscious. The reason was that, as of now, he often dreamt about Danny.

  
At first, the dreams were basic, normal. They figured him and Danny doing normal stuff by themselves, like when they were younger. Then, the dreams became more profound. He and Danny were having conversations about serious subjects, and Jackson felt as though he could have told anything to his friend without being judged. That was maybe a bit of a stretch. Danny was one judgmental bitch. He always nagged at Jackson about his clothes, his perfume and his manners, like a big walking cliché. Jackson didn’t mind. Danny could fit any old cliché he wanted. That wasn’t what mattered. He told him so in one of his dreams and Danny just laughed and passed his hand through Jackson’s hair, jokingly reprimanding him on the overused of hair product. That was when the dreams became a little... well, gay.

  
The touching would multiply, for instance. So would the smiles, the little laughs that showed comfort and ease. The brilliance in each other’s eyes would be intensified with the other’s mere presence. They would always stand close and share a warm aura of intangible strength. They were the sword and the shield, inseparable, born to fight their battles together, to have each other’s back no matter what, and succeed.

  
Really, the attraction was both spontaneous and gradual. Jackson should have seen this coming. He should have known that one day, he would dream of kissing every surface of his best friend’s body, tasting his skin on his tongue, hugging him close and putting his face in the crook of his neck to smell him. To smell his fucking expensive Armani aftershave. To lick the sweat of it and feel Danny shivers under him. Because, suddenly, they were naked and laying down. Jackson had hair all over him, still handsome, but different. Different as in a werewolf. But Danny did not care. He simply looked at him straight in the eyes and told him, deadpan, to watch his teeth. And then he smiled that beautiful smile of his and arched his body....

  
Damn. That wasn’t very heterosexual of him. Still, Jackson woke up in surprise when it happened, and panicked when he realized he had came in his pants.  
Frankly, it wasn’t that Jackson was adverse to same-sex attraction. He had checked out guys before, both effeminate and masculine, and he had imagined himself with them, both as a top and a bottom. When he joked to Danny about being everyone’s type, he was only half-serious. However, Jackson did not really have a type. His attraction always came out of the blue, without any warning. If he did have a type, though, it’d be the flattering, obsequious, considerate kind. Jackson liked being admired, praised and reassured in his glory. Hell, ‘liking’ it wasn’t all. It’s as if he had a physical need to be doted on unconditionally, at least from time to time.

  
Danny wasn’t flattering, nor obsequious, not even considerate. He was critical and down to earth, but also picky and highly sceptical about everything. He questioned every decisions Jackson made and was nearly never impressed by his complaining about anything, or by his gloating. He also tended to see right through his lies, and sometimes right through Lydia’s too. Danny wasn’t a doormat or a pawn either. He wanted to be Jackson’s friend, not his fan or his subaltern. He liked to take care of Jackson, but wanted to see it like a choice, not a job, a duty or a way to secure his popularity (which he wouldn’t need anyway).

  
Maybe that was it. Maybe what really made the difference was that Danny genuinely liked him and wanted him in his life, not out of convenience, necessity or boredom, but out of sheer will. It seemed so self-evident, but it wasn’t. Jackson didn’t know how to take the revelation. All he knew is that it did things to him, and to his perception of Danny. It rendered all of the guy’s smiles that much enthralling. It made his mere presence a source of joy and reassurance. Jackson was attracted to him like a magnet.

  
So who was he to believe, his logical, if slightly enamoured brain, or the two twats who kidnapped him, tried to order him along and projected to kill him if they had to? So perhaps sometimes he was out of line, and strange, worrying things did happen to him in a short span, but he still heavily doubted that he could have sought to hurt Danny in any way.

  
Of course, there was the fact that Danny told him that he and a few other dudes at the club suffered from a short term paralysis for no apparent reason. The doctors thought perhaps a trickster had spiked drinks. Jackson knew that, with McCall and Stilinski involved, it wasn’t the case. But no one had been hurt except for that random girl, whom he did not know. People had been paralysed. So, maybe Jackson protected Danny. Perhaps his subconscious alerted him that there was going to be a murder, and so he created a diversion by incapacitating Danny, making other people transport him outside and call the cops and an ambulance.

  
That didn’t cut it, though. Danny could have been stepped on. Or he could have been allergic to... whatever the substance that paralysed him was. Even if Jackson’s intention was to protect him, he could have hurt him. Or kill him. It was unbearable just to think about it. He’d have to try harder to master whatever side of him grew and went wrong when Derek bit him. He’d have to make a little retrospective, see what ticks him off, the exact moments he starts forgetting what he’s doing.  
And if he cannot do it? If the animal just kept taking over him, stealing more of his time, erasing parts of his personality? Then Jackson would have to forget Danny; he’d have to stay away from him in any way possible. Danny’s friendship was too precious to throw away, but he’d have to anyway to preserve something even more precious: Danny’s life. Jackson could admit to himself without too much shame that, until now, his freedom and his goals had felt more important than other people’s safety. So he’d refused the help of the merry little gang, not wanting to put his will in peril for a ‘what if’ situation. But for Danny? For Danny, Jackson figured he would accept to live in a cage. He would confront those damned hunters. He would confront Derek and his werewolves.

  
As he thought about it, he felt a solid determination seizing him. It crushed and stamped on the fear that was installed in him since a few weeks now; it pushed away both his selfishness and his self-loathing. It made him look into the mirror and, at last, made him saw something he liked, something worth keeping, something that didn’t need more and more improvement.

  
Danny had to be protected.

  
He’d put his life at stake to be sure.


End file.
